


Savage

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Kissing, Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Draco accuses Harry of cheating at Quidditch, so Harry kisses him in retaliationWritten for the 30 Days of Kissing Challenge





	Savage

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/42896150040/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Vaguely Harry could hear the cheers of the dozen or so students who had come out to watch the casual Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

It felt good to be back on a broom, the wind in his hair and the thrill of the chase. Naturally, Draco was the captain of the Slytherin team. Jokingly, Harry blew Draco a kiss, to the blond's annoyance.

Taking advantage of Draco's distraction, Harry dived a good three feet and before Draco could catch him, Harry wrapped his hand around the snitch, grinning as he thrust his fist into the air to signify he’d won.

Harry had just landed, his broom in one hand and the snitch in the other, when he was jerked to a stop and spun around to face a furious Draco.

“You’re a fucking cheat Potter!” he spat angrily, his cheeks flushed from the wind and his anger.

“You’re just a sore loser Malfoy. You’ve never beat me to the snitch and you never will.” Harry taunted in return and turned to walk off only to be dragged to a stop again and spun to face Draco.

Grabbing the front of Draco's t-shirt, Harry was determined to keep him at arm's length, he didn’t want another broken nose from the pointy blonde git, as Draco wrapped his fists in Harry’s t-shirt.

The air fairly crackled with tension, Harry could feel it, like low-level magic - a faint buzz in the air. The students had wandered off after the game ended.

“How did I cheat Malfoy?” Harry demanded angrily “I’m a better seeker than you!”

“You know what you did,” Draco snapped back “Up there” realising what had angered Draco, Harry grinned.

“Oh, you mean this?” Harry dragged him closer and kissed him savagely, it wasn’t romantic, full of pent-up desire.


End file.
